Suicide Season Day Breakers
by LullabyeandGoodnite
Summary: You'll like it better this way. Trust me." Frankie only had one piece of family left before the humans would be farmed... How could he let Edward just slip away under those corporate monsters? RATED M: Language, Violence and gore.


-A/N-

[This is my first fanfic written and uploaded, so no hard feelings on a noob, eh?

Anyways, I liked Day Breakers, despite the loose story and characters. The most interesting part to me in the whole movie was why Frankie turned his brother into a vampire. It was annoying me very much because that little segment of how close they once were was only explained in a couple of lines. Sadly, Frankie died anyway and Ed showed very little emotion toward it (honestly, i thought the actors did a good job; their script that shows what emotions they had to act needs to be sorted out, though).

So to fix that itch that needed to be scratched, I wrote a short fanfic of what could've happened before all the events took place.

Once again, I'm a noob at this writing. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

P.S. - I couldn't think of a title for this, so I wrote it after a Bring Me the Horizon song, Suicide Season. ]

Ed always loved the rain, whether it was a light shower or a thunderstorm. To him, it meant refreshment to the earth, the same earth where his parents are becoming a part of. Yesterday was the anniversary that his parents caught the vampiric disease and passed away.

Ed slammed the door of his car and rushed over to his apartment door and went inside to get himself dried off and to get ready for a good night's rest.

But something caught his golden eye just in the living room. The blinds were pulled away to reveal the rain-drenched night and... A silhouette?

"Frankie?" He hollered for a response. His brother 'lived' with him, leaving and coming back every few months.

The silhouette turned around to see the older brother in his working clothes, tie untied and jacket in arm. "Wasn't expecting you to get here this early..." He said in a raspy voice. Something hitched in his voice to make him seem hesitant.

"Wasn't expecting you to break in my house." He threw the jacket on the dining chair. "Long time, no see, brother."

Ed saw the cold yellow eyes glaring against he black backdrop of his spacious living room. "Aren't you a day late? What are you doing here?"

" You don't have to tell me that. I went to mom and dad just a few days ago."

"They'd feel better if we were both there, you know?"

"Well, being a soldier, nothing's flexible anymore."

"...Just as long as you visit, is all. Be nicer if we were there like old times, when we're both there." Ed started heating some noodles in the microwave, nonchalantly leaning against the fridge to watch his little brother's moves. "Now, can you answer the second part to my question?" He tilted his head and folded his arms with curiosity.

"Don't freak out. I'm just enjoying watching the rain pour. Besides I live with you, remember? Blood is thicker than water, bro." He finally got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Blood is what is in demand nowadays for those freaks..."

"Tsk. Callin' me a freak now?" It was obvious he tried to hide a faint smile.

"I really don't see the point of becoming something that doesn't get sick but is incredibly sensitive to a lot of other things."

It was incredibly quiet now making Frankie feel so nervous.

"E-Ed... There's something I gotta tell you..."

"What is it?" He started slurping the noodles.

"You..." He sighed to gain the strength to tell his brother. "You... need to sit down. Mom never liked people eating dinner while standing up."

He rolled his eyes before he sat down where his jacket was folded over. "Fine."

'I... I can't do this...' Frankie flinched greatly. His body wandered off to a nearby wall and leaned against it, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Hey, Frankie. You feeling okay?" He asked, his back turned. Frankie was still standing along the wall.

"I... I just don't understand." His eyes were glistening orange and looking down on the floor.

"Understand what?"

"You know... I'm a 'freak' like you said and you still let me live in your home, after disappearing for months for deployment. And you have your back turned."

"First off, you broke into MY house. Second, you're my brother who works in the military. What could you do? You get special shit from the government, don't you? I mean, if you could, you'd get all the 'fuel' you need for a long time, right?"

"A long, long time... even after you're gone... or..."

Ed felt a cold chill in the air that didn't seem to come from the storm. Ed could hear Frankie starting to breath heavily and his eyes started to grow a dark red. "Frankie, what's wrong? Frankie?"

He stood there, like a statue, his head down and his eyes only moving to stare at his elder brother's hazel eyes. "I'm sorry."

It all happened like a flash of lightning in the storm.

Frankie charged over Ed, making his body arch underneath him on the table. His hand was choking him and the other ripping the shirt and tie off.

"F-Frankie!"

He said in his low, monotone voice. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT THE HELSH... ISH THIS?" He struggled to say.

"It's for your own good. It's this or you're a slave to blood."

"WHAT SLAVE?"

Ed reached for a knife on the counter and tried to stab the demon that was once his brother. Without missing a beat, Frankie flinched over and stumbled backwards as Ed slashed the thin air in defense. The elder brother reached for his bruised throat, keeping an eye on the troubled sibling.

"GOD!" He gasped out. "What the HELL is wrong with you!"

The noodles had spilled over the tiled flooring.

Frankie looked as if nothing happen, standing still watching his prey at a steady stance.

"I said I was sorry, Ed, but--"

"But what?!"

"You need to listen to m--."

"You just tried to kill me! In my house damn house by my own brother!"

"Kill you?" He stepped close, making Ed nervous. "I'm here to make you take the step of evolution."

"Evolution? Evolution. This evolution, Frankie. This GOD DAMNED EVOLUTION. It KILLED mom and dad!"

"Older generations couldn't take it, you know that..." He started pacing in a small trail. "I didn't want to become this either. But I had no choice."

"You could've ran away for one thing!" He screamed out. "Stepped away from that freak show experimentation! I wouldn't care. I just didn't want the little brother I once had to become a monster!"

"You're right." He swallowed. "I am a monster. But I don't want the older brother I still have become..."

"Become what?"

His expression became flustered and troubled. His only response was another flash of attack, dashing toward Ed, fisting his shirt and throwing him into the living room where the floor wasn't soaked in MSG and water.

"UGH. SHIT" He landed flat on his back with a loud thump, limbs numbed and teeth clenched in pain. The roar of aftershock tingled in his veins.

Before he could get up, he was picked up and slammed once more into the wall. The pictures and wall ornaments crashed to the floor.

"Frank!"

"I told you I was sorry." He laid his forehead onto Ed's shoulder. He felt the warmth of his brother's skin and sweat.

"Why?! What's the hell is going on!? Tell me!"

"I can't let you go..." He lowered his head more. "You're the only family I got left. I can't let them take you away."

"Who's 'them'?" Ed had no way of defending himself; he was crushed against the wall and his limbs felt like the noodles he was eating earlier. Frankie's arm started moving away the collar of his shirt just enough to see the crook of his neck. They were so... normal, so human. They were tanned with a few colorful veins running. The former felt like he could smell the fear and adrenaline pumping in and out.

It felt like hours passed before the odd silence passed. Ed was in wreck, wondering what would happen next.

Frankie only thought of the possibilities of what would happen after this moment passed. Would his only family member hate him forever? An eternity well spent, wouldn't it?

Ed's panic was slowly dying down, making him just easy enough to try and calm the monster down.

"Frankie..." He choked out. "You still haven't answered." He swallowed the nervous collection of saliva. "What's. Going. On." He punctuated every word.

"They're... They're... They're gonna start taking all the humans." He said in a raspy voice avoiding eye contact, staring at his neck. "And drain them of blood. They're gonna hunt and farm people..."

He felt his heart hitch a beat in fear. "They-They can't take me. Can't you defend me for this?"

"N-no. It doesn't matter who you are. Blood is in demand, remember? Like you said." His voice died down in discontentment and weakness. "I have no power over this."

"You were trained to take anyth-"

"Except my brother being dead. I told you I was sorry. The only way to get out of this is if you become one of us."

The human started shaking against the demon. "I don't want to become a vampire. I don't want to be a BLOOD SUCKING freak!" He started hesitating and stuttering his words. "Th-they can't do this! They--" A hand muffled his speech as it laid over his mouth, the thumb resting against the human's teeth.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again, eyes halfway lidded in sorrow.

Frankie looked at the human eyes once more, taking in the small pupils and vivid colors into memory. This moment will be the last of seeing his brother in the flesh with normal, human eyes. He tilted his head slightly upward, revealing his sharp teeth.

"I wasn't good at being human... you'll like it much better this way, anyway. Trust me."

"Mrraammm!!" Ed struggled.

The hand tilted the elder's head so that the neck was at a more appropriate angle.

"It'll hurt for a few seconds... Bite if you need to." He pried the thumb between his teeth.

Just as Frankie dipped his head down, he could see the elder start to flush and tear up. What if he died in his arms? What if this doesn't work?

"For you to die by my blood-stained hands is better than seeing you drained bone dry by those corporate monsters..."

Ed took the last breath, the last smell of his human sense.

Frankie charged to his neck with such force that everything seemed felt like a flash of pain and fear. Ed writhed underneath the other, hands flinching yet numbed by the strength and force above him. He gave a throaty scream and bit down on the other's hand to try and block the pain, but it gave little effort to console him. He could taste the cold, bitter blood coming from the thumb.

The younger drank all the blood that spilled out, making Ed's shirt a dirty, red wine color. He stopped just in the nick of time realizing that if he drank anymore, his brother wouldn't have enough blood to function. With his other hand, he pressed against the bite and waited for the skin to fuze together and heal into a scar.

Ed felt so disoriented. The introduction into this new body, this new feeling was entirely alien. His hands felt so cold, his skin no longer light beige, but a pale shade. His teeth felt sharply odd and his vision was blurred. Everything in the room was spinning. If he could see anything, it was Frankie's shadow licking his lips and licking the same thumb he bit.

"Vr-Frankie..." He tried calling out. But instead, fell on the ground onto his knees. He started coughing up a few clots of blood, before trying to stand up. He failed and wobbled to the sofa, one hand on the rest and the other rubbing his temples. Nothing seemed what it looked like... Everything collapsed into a dark abyss before his senses became numb.

He heard a few steps going toward him before everything became a darker shade.

Frankie held Ed's upper body up while he was sitting down, letting Ed rest on him.

"Frankie...?" He shut his eyes and drifted off, hearing one last statement.

"Welcome to the club, big bro."


End file.
